


Sunday Morning

by f-ing-ruthless-baz (f_ing_ruthless_baz)



Series: Carry On Ficlets [2]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Married Couple, Morning Cuddles, No Plot/Plotless, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_ing_ruthless_baz/pseuds/f-ing-ruthless-baz
Summary: Most mornings, Simon’s up at the crack of dawn to bake, long gone from the bed by the time I wake up. These rare occasions where neither of have anywhere we need to be, it’s hard to get me out of bed at all. Cocooned in the blankets and his warmth—not as hot as when he was bursting with magic, but still a nice relief from the cold for me—why would I ever want to leave?Baz and Simon have a Sunday morning lie-in. That's it. That's the fic.





	Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning from a Carry On dream--very rare for me--that I was watching a movie version of the book, except everything was completely different. The final scene was Simon and Baz having a lazy morning, chatting and smooching in bed, because they are living happily ever after now. So I took that idea and stuck them in this sort of post-canon, in the future where they're married, cutesy little nonsense fic. Enjoy.

“Snow,” I grumble when I feel Simon shift around on the bed. “Go back to sleep.”

It’s a Sunday morning, and it’s far too early for me to even consider waking up yet. (I can tell, because I don’t want to wake up yet.) But Simon’s causing a stir behind my back, probably trying to roll over without crushing his wings. He tends to sleep on his stomach, usually with an arm (and often a wing) draped over me. This morning, however, he’s turned onto his side, facing me, and curved his body around mine. It’s quite pleasant, to be honest.

We don’t often get to do this. Have a lie-in, I mean. Most mornings, Simon’s up at the crack of dawn to bake, long gone from the bed by the time I wake up. These rare occasions where neither of us have anywhere we need to be, it’s hard to get me out of bed at all. Cocooned in the blankets and his warmth—not as hot as when he was bursting with magic, but still a nice relief from the cold for me—why would I ever want to leave?

“I don’t wanna go back to sleep,” he says as he gives me a squeeze around my middle and a small kiss on the shoulder, through my shirt. “I wanna make the most of our day together, yeah? There are things to do, places to go, people to see!”

“I hate people,” I mutter, nestling my head into my pillow. “And places. And things.”

“Yes, but you love _me_, don’t you?”

“Debatable.”

“_Baz_.”

I groan and turn over to face him, making a big production of the amount of effort it requires. I still don’t open my eyes. “I love you, Simon, but I _will_ kill you if you make me leave this bed.”

He snickers and pushes my hair back to give me a patronizing kiss on my forehead. “Sure you will,” he says, and I tuck my head under his chin as he wraps his arms around me again.

“Fine,” I say, mumbling into his collarbone. “I’ll just divorce you then.”

“You’re more likely to kill me,” he says with another laugh.

“Hm, you’re probably right.” I tilt my head slightly and nuzzle against his neck. He still smells like something I want to eat—but I never would. We both know that.

I kiss him gently on his neck and he hums appreciatively. I slowly pry my eyes open so I can find and kiss one of his moles. And then another. And another—until I’ve worked my up his neck and jaw he meets my lips with his.

Maybe we could just do this all day. Drawn-out, languid kissing as we hold each other. No things to do, or places to go, or people to see. Nothing but each other. Nothing but this.

_Aleister Crowley, I’m living a charmed life._

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to know about my WIPs and other random, vaguely Carry On or fanfic-related things I like to talk about, you can find me on tumblr as [@f-ing-ruthless-baz](https://f-ing-ruthless-baz.tumblr.com)!


End file.
